300: A New Perspective
by Definitely-Not-Insane
Summary: 6 Years before the events of 300, a young girl by the name of Andromeda challenges King Leonidas to a duel. She is brave, strong, and her eyes give off one thing: Revenge. Rated M for violence, language, and sexuality


**Hi! So I've just seen 300: Rise of an Empire and I started to fall in love with this movie. So yeah, I'm writing a fanfiction. Here we go! It starts from the first movie, by the way. **

I marched slowly into Sparta, my legs heavy and my back tired from carrying these swords that I'm not proud to call my own. A past covered in blood these swords carry. But I plan to use them to carve my future. To exact my revenge. Me, a girl, and my 11 year old self.

"Where is your king, dear Spartans?!" Heads turned towards my direction, mothers, children, workers, soldiers. A woman approached me.

"I'm his wife, Queen Gorgo. What is your business here, little one?"

"I'm here to claim his head and hang it on my walls. Revenge on you Spartans, dear queen Gorgo. The people who claimed my family's lives. And I, who was sadly spared, was left to wander, alone."

"Is that true, girl?" A man walked towards me.

"Yes! I would never lie about a matter like this. Now where is King Leonidas?"

"You're looking at him."

"I challenge you, dear king, to a duel! A duel to the death!" It was silent. He started to laugh. He just laughed.

"What is so funny to you?!"

"A mere girl wants to challenge the king of great Sparta? You're out of your mind." A soldier said to me. Men approached me and I immediately took out my sword. I was not afraid. I was taught to never be, yet, something was different about these people than the ones I faced coming here. They didn't seem to just regular men and women, but these people were born strong, and not raised to be like I was. King Leonidas raised his hand and the soldiers retreated.

"I will let you face me, if you can defeat 2 others before me. A boy your age, and a soldier. Queen, give her a place of rest. We will feed you and care for you before and after a fight. But during one, it is up to your fate." I nodded and put away my sword. I bowed my head.

"Thank you, King Leonidas." The queen grabbed my hand and led me to an empty room.

"Here, darling."

"Thank you, Queen."

"Supper will be on it's way. What is your name?"

"Andromeda."

"Surely. You really do think like a man."

"That's what my father wanted from me."

"What polei are you from?"

"Corinth."

"That's a far way. Did you come here by yourself?"

"Yes."

"Rest up well after you eat, then. You need it for tomorrow's fight." I nodded and she left the room. I put my swords down and laid down on the soft bed. I stared at the ceiling in worry. My stomach growled in hunger. As it did, the Queen came back with a delicious looking platter of food.

"Thank you again, Queen Gorgo." She smiled at me and exited the room. She was very pretty, she really did look like a queen. I looked at myself in a mirror. My red hair was knotted from sweat and blood. I looked like a dirty mess. I brushed away those thoughts and started to eat. I needed to go to sleep early so I can be ready for my battle.

I heard my door open and I woke quickly. I grabbed my sword and raised it to whoever walked in.

"Don't worry darling, it's just me." I rubbed my eyes and saw it was Queen Gorgo.

"Sorry, Queen."

"Let's get you ready for today's fight." She led me to a washing chambers.

"Here you go. Take a bath. Your battle outfit is there for you." She closed the door behind her as she left. I quickly hopped into the bath, and the warm water made me smile. I unknotted my hair and bathed myself. When I got out I brushed my hair and looked at the outfit. It wasn't just a normal dress, but it was like a soldier's uniform with a woman's top. I put it on and it was a nice fit. I pinned my long hair up and headed out of the bath room. Queen Gorgo was waiting for me.

"It looks nice on you. Come on." She led me a place full of people. Soldiers, mothers, villagers, other kids, and King Leonidas. There was a sand pit, and in it stood a boy. A soldier was talking to him.

"Now, Micythos, do what you do best, win." The large boy nodded and turned to me. He laughed.

"A girl? This will be a easy win."

"Do hold your tongue, animal. I plan to win today and take your king's head." I said to him as I walked into the sand pit. It was a weird feeling with my sandals on. I took them off and placed them outside of the pit. But still, it was an uneasy feeling.

"Can you still fight, weakling?" I spat on him.

"Do not try to move my passion. I will defeat you." We got into fight positions. A man counted down to one, and suddenly everything went still as I tried to focus on current position. This boy was quite large, and my ground was slippery. For once, I was nervous. I pinched myself. I couldn't do that. I couldn't be nervous and let my family down. Because for my family

"...I will do anything to avenge them…" The boy came running to me, wide open. I clenched my fist, and with all my might, I punched him in the stomach and he was down. I sat on top of him, my feet interlocking with his legs so he couldn't get up, and I just punched him over and over again. His face was getting bloodier with every punch, and every shout I gave off was louder than the last. Arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me off the boy. I yelled and swung my fists, hitting the air. My clothes, face and hands were covered in the boy's blood.

I was carried to a room, and the man carrying me placed me down on the seat. He had dark blonde hair and blue eyes. He patted my shoulder.

"Good beating you gave him. I would be surprised if he survived that."

"Who're you?"

"Dilios. And you are?"

"Andromeda."

"Clearly." He gave me water.

"You barely have a scratch on you. So tell me, are you sure you aren't a Spartan?"

"No, I was born in Corinth." It was silent.

"So, what happened? Why do you revenge?"

"It was about a few months ago when a Spartan soldier came to our house. He was wounded, and we gave him shelter from the elements. Not only shelter, but food, company, entertainment, and healing. One night, while feeding the cows, I heard screams from my house. I ran over but I was too late. He killed my father and brother. I couldn't find my mother, but it turns out she was over by the river. He raped her and then drowned her. He stole our food, our medicine, everything valuable except these swords, which were in the outhouse we had where we kept our farming tools."

"How do you know it was a Spartan?"

"He had his shield." He served me lunch.

"Thank you, Dilios." He smiled and nodded.

We spent the rest of the day together talking about Sparta and Corinth differences. Soon the next day came and it was time for me to fight a soldier named Simoisius. He was large and heavy muscled.

"King Leonidas, do I have permission to kill her?" The King nodded.

"If she or you are to die today, then it is fate that you do." The soldier smiled.

"Blood thirsty mongrel."

"Speak for yourself." I headed into the pit and as I did yesterday, I took off my sandals. The man counted down once more, and once he reached one, I didn't have any time to think. Simoisius charged at me with all of his might, and pushed me on the ground. The weight from his body made his arm on my neck choke me. He whispered into my ear.

"Surrender so we can have fun later on." I spat into his face and kicked his stomach. He got off of me and I got up. I charged at him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"What's that going to do, little girl?" With all my might, my force, my soul energy, I lifted him up and threw him behind me. He landed with a thud, but he soon got up and punched me in the face over and over again. I landed on the ground and spat blood.

"Surrender."

"Never!" I jumped on him. He tried to pull me off but I crawled around on his body. I bit his throat, and once I did that I knew he was dead. Blood was squirting everywhere, and the female audience screamed. I bit off a chunk of his flesh and spit it out of my mouth. I got off of his back looked at king Leonidas. He was next in my battles. Dilios grabbed my hand and led me out of the arena.

"He's dead."

"He deserved it. He's a filthy pig who wanted me to surrender so he could have sex with me after the fight." Dilios stopped and looked at me.

"He said that to you?"

"Yes when he was on top of me. He whispered into my ear." I looked back at him and he was shaking his head.

"May he burn in hell. Come on let's get you cleaned up." He led me back to his house and he cleaned up my wounds. I lost 2 teeth, but they were baby teeth anyway. We ate in silence and soon it was the next day. I walked to the arena but no one was there except for Leonidas and the queen. Gorgo handed me one of my swords.

"You will need this." I nodded and walked into the sandpit. I took off my sandals.

"Hello, little one. I'm surprised you made it this far. Your resourcefulness in the battle against Simiosius was interesting. Let's see what you do against me." I bowed my head to the king.

"I will have your head, King."

"Before we being, what is your name, girl?"

"Andromeda." He nodded and we began. I was trained to use swords, and this was my specialty, but this fight was harder than the rest. It was like with every strike, it wasn't just the force his body but the force of his soul hitting me. He was confident. too confident that he would win.

"You know, the Spartan who did that to your family, he was punished." I paused.

"Really?" Leonidas kicked me and I fell back.

"No. I just said that to distract you. You lack form and brain. You're all speak but no action." I got up, wiping away tears.

"That isn't true! I was trained by my father!" I grabbed my sword, and with a new hatred, hit harder with every strike. Soon I knocked his sword out of his hand. I pointed the blade at his neck.

"I have you now, Leonidas. Surrender." He lunged for his sword and then hit mine out of my hand.

"No, I have you, Andromeda." I went to reach for my sword but his sword came closer to my throat.

"I know you don't want to harm me, because there were many times while we were battling where I left myself wide open for you to attack, but you never took the chance."

"I want to kill you slowly, King!" I punched the sword out of his hand and grabbed it. Once more, I pointed at his neck.

"You don't understand how much I've endured to get to this point. I've fought countless numbers of evil men, walked hundreds of miles, gone 3 days without eating, cold terrain and I could never go to sleep without fearing being raped. And the worst of it all, was being alone. And now that I'm here…. I've realized that revenge wasn't as sweet as I thought it was." I dropped my sword. King Leonidas came to my side. I let tears fall from my face.

"Do not cry, young one. By understanding that revenge isn't everything, you've gotten bigger, stronger."

"But, my family…."

"Did you really love your family?"

"Yes."

"Did your family love you?"

"Yes."

"Then they would understand your choices." I rubbed my tears away.

"What do I do now?"

"We can't have you walking all the way back to Corinth." Gorgo came in and hugged me.

"How about you stay with us?"

"But I just tried to kill your husband! I came with murderous intent! How could you want me to stay with you?"

"Because we knew this would happen." Dilios came in.

"You're a confused and strong child. Come, live in Sparta, become apart of our family, and be a soldier." I nodded, and sealed my fate.


End file.
